What hides behind the eyes of a lost soul
by No.1Twihard
Summary: Isabella Swan is a very, very old immortal who wanders the world alone carrying many secrets after many Centuries she has became the most deadly and the most respected of them all,problem is,only very few know WHO she is.When she moves to Forks will the strange yellow eyed people see past the hatred and the anger to help or will it be too late. Rated T for Swearing and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FF and ... sorry don't know what else to say , anyway if you review please go easy with the critical stuff , its my first and im only human.

Love Kitah.


	2. AN

Ok im sorry for not posting up this chapter yet, Its Christmas and Ive been real busy.I will have this chapter up in the next 1-2 I promise.

Nakita


	3. Chapter 1-The new girl

_Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer own all characters._

Chapter 1-The new girl

E POV

_Im running, not from anything but towards something.I see the break in the trees up ahead.I can see the silhouette of a girl.I sprint forwards, nearly there.I abruptly stop in the clearing, the girls back is to me, from what I can see she has waist length chocolate brown hair, with red tints in it, she has on shorts, gladiator sandals and a crop top, her creamy legs are deliciously long and smooth looking, she is singing an unknown tune, her voice is like chiming bells, fresh air on a warm spring day, it sounds perfect, alluring and I cant help but stand and stare like the creepy stalker I am, im almost positive that she is aware that I am behind her but she appears to be ignorant to that fact._

_She starts walking, never turning back but walking deeper into the woods, she suddenly stops and spins around.I am immobilized, paralyzed by her beauty ,she has a heart-shaped face with soft, ruby-red lips, her bottom one slightly fuller than the top one,making her look like she is in a constant state of pouting, her nose is small but straight, her cheeks have a rosy tint to them, her her big,doe eyes are the most brightest shade of violet that I have ever seen,she smiles at me beckoning me towards her lovely-_

"EDWARD!" Alice screams.

"Yes Alice" I reply in an _inside _voice.

"HURRY UP, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She replies, still screaming.

_We are all waiting for you to move your brooding ass, its nearly time for school and your lost in your world of pansy shit,she nearly ruined my new outfit Edward,SHE NEARLY RUINED AN OUTFIT EDWARD! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! PLEASE HELP US SHE GOING INSANE!-Emmett _

_Edward, if you do not hurry up I am afraid I wont be able to rein in Alice this time,shes like a switch of energy, if you try to touch, you'll get electrocuted.-Jasper_

_Edward, hunny, Alice isn't going to be happy with you if your late, she very excited today.I think its has something to do with that vision she saw ...maybe I could go paint these canvases and...-Esme_

_Son, you better get down here, Alice isn't feeling like herself today, shes abit extra hyper.-Carlisle_

_EWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU BY YOUR EAR,ALICE IS GOING NUTS FOR NO REASON! IF SHE BREAKS SOMETHING AGAIN, IM GOING TO RIP BOTH YOUR ARMS OFF AND SEND ONE TO AFRICA AND ONE TO CHINA! GOT IT?!-Rosalie_

"OK! God just give me a second and would you all stop patronizing me!" I said, why do they all gotta yell at me, at the same time when they could just talk to me in a normal voice.I WOULD STILL HEAR THEM!

As I got dressed I let my thoughts drift back to that girl,Alice has been having visions of her since last Wednesday,we are all abit confused as to why shes having visions of a total stranger but she thinks that the girl will impact at least one of us in the foreseeable future.I don't know why but I just can not get her out of my head,Ive been telling myself that its just a mild fascination and will go away but for some reason, I just cant believe that.

Grabbing my bag I walked down the stairs,when I came to the last staircase, I found all the "Children" Waiting by the door for me,Alice was impatiently tapping her foot, fuming at my late appearance,looking at my phone, I found that It was only 7:45,we still have an hour until school starts.I looked over to Alice,puzzlement clear on my face.

"Um Alice" I said tentatively "You do realize that school doesn't start for another hour, right?"

"Yes,I do in fact, i do know that thank you very much"She replied in a _duh _tone.

Still puzzled I looked over at Jasper,he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

_Sorry bro, she hasn't told me anything other than, and I quote, "Today's the day that he will meet his_-Smack!

"Hey, I told you not to tell him anything!"Alice said sternly to her mate,fear crossed his face,terrified of what she might unleash upon him.

"I'm sorry darlin'" He replied, layering on the southern charm real thick,whipped I tell you.

"OK, lets get a move on everyone!"Alice said walking out the door and clapping her hands twice.

Jasper, Emmett and I piled into the Ford GT while the two girls jumped into the Ford's Mustang Boss 302 Laguna , they liked to drive in style,we raced to school,shortening the 30 minute drive into 15mins, we all drive fast.I skidded into my usual spot,winning by 2 seconds , Rose soon pulled up beside me.I hopped out of the car and turned to her.I was about to gloat until I noticed her staring right beside me with her mouth open.I turned around to see what she was looking at.

Daymn,Right next to me was a royal blue McLaren MP4 mouth dropped,It was so was a group hanging around it.I wonder who-oh! is obviously the new students ride, daymn ,kids rich.I walk around the group and towards the school,since there's 45mins till bell I decided to go to the library,which is the only quiet place in this hell hole,picking a random book off the shelf , I went and sat in the furthest corner and let myself think for a minute,ignoring everyone and thing around me.

Before I was ready the bell rang,signaling class time.I went to my first class,mathematics. YAY, , the teacher just drones on and on about things that I have studied like a hundred times, not to mention the fact that he doesn't like me,He thinks im a cheat because I always correct him and prove that I am smarter than him,He doesn't like the fact that one of his students is smarter than him ,If only he knew that I was at least, awe i dunno, 90 years older than him, He wouldn't think to be so tough then.

My next class was teacher just talked about grammar the whole period.I wonder if he knows that we are year 12's or he just kept forgetting,Everyone was thinking about the new girl

_Man shes hot,nice little round ass she got_

_I would so tap that shit,look at that rack_

_I wonder if shed go out with me_

_Little bitch thinks she can steal Mike.I don't think so Cheeka_

_Hmpf,Don't know what Tyler sees in her,Shes just a moody little rich girl that didn't get her barbie doll from Daddy._

The voices floated into my head one by ONE,It appears that no one was focusing on what she looked like.I just caught a flash of brown,oh well, ill see her at lunch,the next two classes went by in a blur,it was now lunch.I started walking to the cafeteria.

"HEY!OI EDDIE, WAIT UP!" Emmett's voice boomed around the hallway.I turned around to find him jogging up to me,scaring a few of the kids in the process.

"Dude, would you shove something in that trap of yours,your scaring everyone."I seethed.

Oblivious to it all, Emmett just continued like nothing happened.

_So, have you seen the new girl yet?Apparently shes fuck-hot._

"No I haven't seen her ,though everybody either loves her or hates her"I said real quiet and fast.

_Yeah,rich and hot, wouldn't surprise me if she was a vamp,ooo Eddie could finally get some._

Quickly pushing Emmett and elbowing him in the gut, I walked into the cafeteria and into the lunch line,when I paid for my food, I walked towards our table.I noticed that there was five people sitting,With her back to me I saw, what must have been, the new girl,She had long red/brown hair and is slim, but with obvious mussels and an outfit that Alice approves of,sitting down I put my tray onto the table and glanced at her face.I think I gasped,It was the same girl that Alice has been having visions about.

Everything was the same except her beauty was more defined up close,She is absolutely gorgeous.

_Her name is Isabella Swan,She moved from Phoenix and is living by herself,she is very nice Edward but she is hiding __something,She seems to be like you,moody and brooding. _

_"Hi im Edward"_

Confused by Alices brief, I focused into the mind of the newcomer, hoping to figure out why such a beautiful creature is so sad ,Silence,That is what I heard,Nothing, the realization came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.I cant read her mind, She suddenly glared up at me and let out a low,feral growl.

"Edward Masen"

A/N-Hey, give me some advice, Ive been so tired lately that I'm not coming up with great ideas,HELP!

Love Kitah


End file.
